The Arrangement
by Zadie Bug
Summary: My first fanfic in a great many years, my very first in this particular fandom. This one is AU, set many years pre-series. It is my take on the Arranged Marriage theme. I've seen this one touched upon many times across many fandoms, and I've often enjoyed the results. Now it's my turn to play with it. I've chosen Chibs for this particular adventure.
1. Chapter 1

The Arrangement

Chapter 1

(Chibs/OC. Very AU and a bit weird, but I couldn't resist trying my hand at the SOA "arranged marriage" concept.)

This is set quite a few years preseries. I am assuming that the first episode of SOA was set in 2007, last episode 2014, and each season summarized a year in our heroes' lives. Kerriann was somewhere around eighteen or so in season three, which would mean she was born around 1991, and I am also assuming Chibs is the same age as Tommy Flanagan. For the purposes of this story I am also concluding that Chibs came to the US shortly after his daughter was born.

January 12, 1993

(How it all came to pass)

"Dammit, William, how could you!" John Teller slammed his fist down on the table, his jaw clenched. "You know what Tino is capable of. How could you just…." He shook his head.

"I fucked up, John. I thought I could pay it off, so I took him up on his terms. I didn't count on the plant closing."

"But you used your own daughters as collateral to get a gambling loan. How the fuck does your brain work to make that okay?"

William shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you. I thought I'd win it back, that I could pay it back even if I didn't. Then my job disappeared. Now the loan is overdue, and Tino is giving me two weeks to pay him back the whole twenty thousand - otherwise he kills me and takes the girls. Lindsay is just eleven, and Mariah - well, Mariah is a very innocent twenty-one. They don't deserve what he'll do to them, John. They didn't do anything wrong." His voice dipped. "It's just a loan. I'll pay you back."

John sighed. "We both know you won't. And even if I pay off the loan there's a chance Tino will still take the girls because you weren't on time." He frowned. "And even if he doesn't, you might borrow more from him under the same conditions."

"I … I wouldn't…."

"Wouldn't you? I think you just might." John frowned again. "Give me a moment. I need to discuss this with Gemma."

Ten minutes later, Gemma sat at the table with John and William. "We'll do it," John said quietly. "But there are conditions."

January 19, 1993

Chibs

(John Teller makes arrangements)

"Wot the hell, John. I can't believe you would ask me to do this." Chibs shook his head in astonishment.

"Don't have a choice. I just told you why. Tino has made it very clear that unless she belongs to a Son he will take the girl as penalty for her father's failure to pay on time. She's my goddaughter, and she's a good girl. He'd destroy her." He sighed. "Look, Chibs, you've been miserable since Fiona told you what she did about Kerriann. You two never were happy together. You fought all the time. Give this a shot. You might be surprised. Arranged marriages have been happening for thousands of years."

Chibs shook his head. "Do I have a choice?"

"No, brother. I'm afraid you don't. You're the only one I trust for this." He stood and went around the table to put his hand on Chibs' shoulder. "She's a smart girl, very pretty as well. I have a feeling you're going to like her."

Chibs snorted. "We'll see. Ain't promising to go through with it if I don't."

John just smiled. "You'll go through with it. You aren't the kind of man to leave an innocent girl to what will happen to her if you don't."

January 23, 1993

Mariah

(Always the last to find out)

I gaped in astonishment for at least thirty seconds before replying. "Dad, you know I love you, but this really is out of the question."

My Dad closed his eyes and sighed, then took my hands in his. "I'm sorry, Mariah. There's no other way. If this doesn't happen, we won't be able to pay off that loan, and if we can't pay…." He trailed off, leaving me to finish the thought. I was all too aware of what the loan shark he has borrowed from would do to us if the debt was not paid. Dad would be beaten to death and my sister and I would be raped, then sold to a brothel. She was just eleven. I couldn't let that happen to her.

"John will pay off the loan, but he was adamant about the terms… for both of you."

I sighed. "But why doesn't he just adopt me like he's doing with Lindsay? I don't understand why he's decides to - to - to - " I shook my head hurts n frustration, not finishing. I couldn't believe John Teller would force this on me. He was my godfather, my Dad's oldest friend. I loved the man. How could he?

"Because he's decided this is for your best - and because you're twenty-one. I can't sign over custody of an adult." He licked his lips and looked away. "John is concerned that Tino might come for you even after being paid off, in order to punish me for my late repayment. If you're married to a Son he won't attempt it. You'll be safe."

"Will I at least be allowed to finish the school year out? I've worked hard, and I want to get my degree. I've already paid tuition."

He sighed. "That will be up to him, but probably, if you do your part and don't fight this. They aren't monsters, you know."

"I still don't understand why the guy is willing to do this sight unseen. For all he knows I am ugly as sin. And don't they have a herd of whores for these guys? Why would he tie himself to a stranger when he has that?"

Dad shrugged. "That would be a question for you to ask John. He should be here this evening for you and Lindsay. He'll tell you more about the details when he gets here." He hugged me. "I'm so sorry that my bad judgement forced this decision on you girls."

I shrugged. I was not about to tell him it was alright, because it wasn't. He had stolen my life in order to settle his debt, and there was not a damn thing I could do about it.

Some hours later I was in my room packing up the last of my things when I heard the roar of motorcycles approaching. John was on time.

January 24, 1993

Chibs

(The next afternoon)

Chibs looked in the mirror for the twentieth time and sighed. He was nervous, self-conscious as well. He covered it up well, but his confidence since Jimmy fucked him up was not great. He wasn't sure why he cared what John's goddaughter thought of him, but he did. From what John told him, she wasn't the kind of girl he was used to. She was a nice girl, innocent and sweet. She was in her last year of college to become a school teacher. What John thought a lady like her would want with him he still couldn't figure out, but he was wearing the new dark jeans and black button down shirt he'd bought for the occasion all the same.

He kept remembered the night he'd first been introduced to Fiona. He'd seen her around the SAMBEL clubhouse. She wasn't a sweet butt, but she was a wild little thing, and she said yes when asked much more than she said no, so he had asked. He'd fallen hard for her right off the bat, so when she'd introduced him to the IRA a few weeks later he'd been sucked right on in. She wouldn't have kept seeing him if he hadn't, and he'd sold himself on the honor of The Cause. The biggest lies of his life he'd told himself, after all.

He sprayed on a bit of cologne and grabbed the keys to his bike. It was time.


	2. Chapter 2

The Arrangement

Chapter 2

January 24, 1993

Mariah

(Here we go)

I'd gotten ready an hour and a half early, but I kept getting up to check my hair and makeup, and each time I did I tried on another outfit. I was nervous and unsure what to expect. John had said we'd meet at the clubhouse, that the man I was meeting was a good guy, but past that he had given no details. "Just give this a chance," he'd said, and I was going to do that. It wasn't like I had much of a choice.

"You wearing that?" Gemma appeared behind me in the mirror.

"Yeah. At least I think I am." I frowned. "Do you think I should change?"

She studied my reflection for a moment. "No, I think that suits you. You might want to put on different earrings though." She glanced at my little gold studs. "Maybe something dangly."

"All my other earrings are in those boxes I packed. I have these because I was wearing them."

She chuckled. "I can lend you a pair. Accessories make the outfit, you know." She reappeared a few minutes later with a pair of silver hoops. "Try these."

"So tell me about this guy," I said as I fastened the second hoop. "John will only tell me that he's a good guy. Give me some details here."

"Let's see… his name is Filip, but he goes by Chibs. He's a bit older than you, Scottish, has been in the country for a year and a half or so. He's a real sweetheart. I think you'll like each other." She examined my reflection. "Now put on some more lipstick. It's time for us to go."

January 24, 1993

Chibs

(First sight)

It was late Sunday afternoon, so the clubhouse was quiet. No one was tending bar when Chibs arrived, so he went behind the bar and poured himself a glass of Jameson's and took his usual seat at the bar. He waved at Piney, who was busy playing pool with one of the prospects, then looked around. Everyone else appeared to have gone home.

His phone beeped, and he clicked on a text from Gemma. "We're on the way."

Chibs stood, popped a mint into his mouth, and made his way out to the parking lot. He was sitting on the picnic table when Gemma pulled in.

He watched with interest as the passenger side door opened and a young woman emerged. She was pretty, with straight caramel-colored hair reaching past her waist. She was wearing a light pink button-down shirt and a pair of jeans. The shirt had only the top two buttons undone, a fact that made him smile a bit. He smiled as he began walking toward her, and his heart skipped when she smiled back, dazzling and guileless. Stunning, he thought as he approached her.

January 24, 1993

Mariah

(First sight, different perspective)

He was sitting on a picnic table with his feet on the seat when we pulled in. He smiled at me as he began to make his way over- and what a smile; his eyes sparkled and dimples emerged. I couldn't help but smile back.

When he got to me he held my gaze and shifted from foot to foot. "Hi," he said softly, then looked down at the ground for a moment. "I'm Filip. Ya can call me Chibs." He looked down again, then back at me. "Or Filip. Whichever ya'd rather."

"Hi, Filip. I'm Mariah." I extended my hand, and he took it, but he didn't shake it, just gently held it. "It's… it's nice to meet you." I was making a complete idiot of myself, but he either didn't notice or didn't care, just stood there holding my hand and smiling at me. At that moment it hit me that he was just as nervous as I was.

Gemma cleared her throat. "So, Chibby, why don't you take the lady for a ride, maybe get her some dinner."

He glanced at her gratefully. "That's a good idea. Mariah, are ya hungry?"

I giggled rather stupidly. "Getting there."

"Do ya… do ya like to ride?"

I nodded and smiled. "I do. It's been awhile, though."

"If you need a second helmet I have one in the car," Gemma added helpfully.

"I got one," Chibs replied, and I smiled.

"In that case, I'll see you when you get home." Gemma hugged me and walked towards the clubhouse.

He pointed at the only bike on the parking lot. "That one's mine." I grinned as we made our way over to it.

I donned the helmet he offered me, put my arms around his waist and pressed close as he pulled out of the parking lot. I liked him already.

We rode for a while, then pulled up to a house. "This is m'house," he said with a nod. It was small, light blue, an older house, but it looked to be pretty well maintained.

He looked at me, apparently waiting for my reaction. "It's nice," I said softly, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing - that if this worked out I would soon be living here, we would be living here together, maybe raising our children. I swallowed hard. "I like it."

His nodded. "Good." Then he turned back around, started his bike, and took off.

We stopped for burgers at Mae's Cafe, and as we waited for our food we talked - first small talk, then as we became more comfortable about ourselves. His accent was lovely, and I liked him more and more as we went on. Finally, without warning, he decided to rip off the bandaid. "So what do ya think about John's plans for ya?" He leaned forward, and I mirrored him, doing the same.

"You first," I whispered, and he laughed.

He shifted, cleared his throat, and smiled nervously. "I like ya, like ya a lot. Didn't expect to, but I do."

I nodded. "I…. I feel the same way. It's weird, I mean I tried not to, but I do."

"So what now?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I'd like to try the blackberry cobbler." I smiled sweetly. "Past that, maybe we can get to know each other a bit over the next little bit and take it from there."

He studied me and nodded. "When John told me what he had in mind I thought he was crazy. Now I ain't so sure."

When we got to John and Gemma's he walked me to the door. "So, would ya like to get together again tomorrow?" He shifted from foot to foot again like a shy little boy.

I smiled up at him. "I would. What time?"

"I have ta work tomorrow. Would six be too late?"

"Not at all."

He grinned. "I'll… I'll see ya t six then." And with that he leaned down to press a soft kiss to my forehead and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The Arrangement

Chapter 3

January 25, 1993

Chibs

(Revelations)

Chibs smiled as he walked to the door of the Teller house. He had been looking forward to this evening all day. He knocked and Gemma answered with a smile. "Come on in. She's almost ready."

"No hurry. I'm early."

"Have a seat. I'll let her know you're here."

A moment later Mariah emerged. She was dressed in jeans and a soft-looking aqua sweater. Her hair was pulled back into a single braid. He pulled her into a hug. "Ya look lovely, my love."

They rode and rode, watched the sun set, then went to dinner at a little Mexican place near Stockton. When they got back to the house he kissed her, one soft kiss on the lips, more than a peck, and his heart accelerated when she kissed him back. "Tomorrow?" he whispered after pulling back, and she smiled and nodded, and he nodded back, gave her a hug and headed for home.

It was much the same the next night, and the next, and the next. Their kisses grew warmer, longer, more frequent, and more numerous, and every night he returned her to John Teller's door. A week after their first date they again sat across from one another at Mae's Diner. "So, what do ya think?"

He asked this out of the blue, and she looked at him with a smile. "I think that this is going a lot better than I would ever have imagined."

"And?"

"And now it's your turn. What do YOU think?"

He smiled and took her hands in his. "I agree. To tell the truth I'm pretty crazy about ya. There are some things about me that ya need to know before ya decide though."

He began to tell her about Fiona, how he had met her at a SAMBEL party, then married her three months later when he learned she was pregnant. He told her about his beloved Kerriann, how happy he had been when he'd held her the first time, how he'd kissed her tiny hands and feet and sworn to love and protect her forever. He stopped for a moment, then softly told her how Jimmy's goons had grabbed him and taken him to the woods, forced him to his knees, and held him there as Jimmy carved a Glasgow grin into his face. Hours later, Jimmy had informed a still-bleeding Chibs he was a dead man if he didn't leave Ireland, that Fiona and Kerriann were Jimmy's from then on, then shoved him into an IRA jet bound for the US. John had been on that same plane, and he'd brought Chibs to Charming, found a doctor to fix him up, and patched him into SAMCRO.

He was silent a few moments, then continued. "Six months ago, a friend of John's from Ireland found out that just months after I got exiled Fiona had our marriage annulled in order to marry Jimmy. That friend is pretty close with Fiona, and Fi told her she was happy with Jimmy, that she loved him far more than she ever loved me. She also told her that they'd done a paternity test proving he was Kerriann's real father. He was screwing Fi even after we met, but that ended right before she found out she was pregnant. When she married me she had no idea which of us was the father." He looked down, shaking his head. "Everything was a lie, Mariah. All of it. I thought Jimmy stole my family. Turns out I stole his." He took he hands in his. "Things weren't never right with Fi. She was a hard, harsh woman, damn near impossible to please. I was falling out of love with her even before it all happened, but I would have stayed forever for Kerriann. She may not be my blood, but I still love her. Fiona is dead to me now, but even if we… do what John wants, I'm always gonna love my Kerriann."

Mariah squeezed his hands. "I can respect that."

January 31, 1993

Mariah

(Motion)

We rode for a long time that night, favoring backroads where the traffic was sparse to non-existent. I knew he was decompressing after our talk, so I just pressed close to his back and enjoyed the ride. After a while I could see we were getting close to Charming again. When he pulled into the driveway of the little blue house and killed the engine I was a bit surprised, though I shouldn't have been. He helped me off, then guided me to the front door.

To say his house was a mess would be a vast understatement. The man clearly did not do well single; his house looked like it was auditioning for a show about hoarders. Dishes overflowed the sink, and trash was escaping the overfilled bin. Every flat surface was covered in random items. The only uncovered spot was the sofa, and from the blanket thrown over the back and the pillow on the arm I had to assume the reason for that was that he slept there. He looked at me in embarrassment from said sofa "Sorry. I, umm, probably should've cleaned up a bit."

"S'okay." I smiled, then carefully stepped over pizza boxes and beer cans as I carefully made my way to the sofa.

"Wanna watch something?" He gestured to the small television across the room.

"Sure. Whatever you want."

He flipped around a bit, finally settling on Married With Children. "This is weird, but I've always thought Peg Bundy looked just like - "

"Like Gemma?" He finished with a grin. "Thought that myself. "

"When I see her tonight I'm going to crack up. She's going to kill me."

He shook his head. "Whatever you do, don't tell her why you're laughing."

"Yeah, that'd be a mistake."

He scooted closer, then put his arm around me. "If she goes after ya I'll protect ya." He dropped a kiss on my hair.

I giggled. "You ARE brave. Even John is scared of her."

"Speaking of John, he told me Friday that Tino's been looking for ya. He'll continue to do so until he has proof ya belong to a Son. I worry he's gonna get ya before ya decide. Not rushing ya, but it needs to happen sooner rather than later."

I sighed. "I know. I've been seeing this black car with darkly tinted windows a lot this last week. It's always going very slowly past John and Gemma's. One time I saw it parked across the street. It just sat there for hours."

Chibs froze, and a muscle in his jaw twitched. "That's it then. You're not safe there." He picked up his phone. "I'm calling John. We'll get your stuff moved. You're staying here where I can protect you."

"But what about when you're at work?"

""Fuck that. I'll be here with you except for when the club needs me. When they do you'll stay at the clubhouse." He gently turned me to face him. "You can sleep in my bedroom. I'll sleep here on the sofa." And with that, he called John.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and the sound of running water. Chibs was washing dishes; the trash had been taken out, and there were no more pizza boxes or beer cans in the kitchen and living room floor. He grinned over his shoulder at me. "Morning, love. The prospect brought us breakfast on his way to John's. He'll be bringing your things in a bit."

I padded over and gave him a kiss. "Good morning! You've been busy."

"I have. I've been thinking as well. We need to talk when I get back these finished."

I nodded and took a seat on the sofa. He was right. We did need to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

The Arrangement

Chapter 4

February 1, 1993

Chibs

(Talking)

Chibs wiped his hands on the dish towel, then made his way around the boxes of Mariah's belongings into the living room and flopped down on the sofa next to her. He scooted close and took her hand. "Love, I been thinking. We need to go on and take the next step if we're gonna. John was right; you're in danger and ya will be until it's done After that, Tino won't dare mess with ya, but he's gonna do everything he can to get ya until then."

She looked at him silently. "You're willing to do that for me?"

Chibs grins. "I am. Are ya up for it?"

Mariah smiles. "I am. I just hope you don't end up hating me for it one day."

"I won't - but ya need to understand something. I'll be good to ya, but for me, this ain't temporary. People in this country get divorced like it ain't nothing. Ain't like that for me. I ain't so easy to get rid of." Chibs' expression was intense. "So if ya have any thoughts of this being a passing thing ya best think again. This may be an arranged thing, but I'm playing for keeps." He squeezed her hand for emphasis.

February 1, 1993

Mariah

(Talking back)

I was quiet for a moment; since he was putting it all out on the table I was going to do the same. "I'm good with that, but you need to consider something as well. I don't share. I don't care if it's done in another town on a run or at high noon on the courthouse steps, it's the same. It's still cheating, and I can't handle that. If you can't or won't do monogamy, don't do this."

Chibs regarded me for a moment. "Understood. I don't share either, so I won't expect ya to. I expect ya to be true to me too, though, even if I do time. There's a clause in the club rules for old ladies on that, but that's a bunch of shite. I won't have it."

"I'd never think of doing that. Being in prison is bad enough. Knowing your wife had every right to screw around on you while you were there would be a special kind of hell." I was a bit offended he thought I would do that, to be honest.. "I do have another concern. I have just one more semester of college in order to get my teaching degree. I moved back home over Christmas and was planning to take it fall semester this year. Would you be willing to allow that?"

Chibs smiled. "Of course. I'm proud of ya for doing it."

"Also do you… would you want us to have children?"

"I would, yes. Would you?" He looked at me appraisingly, one eyebrow raised, and licked his lips. My heartbeat accelerated.

"Yes, very much so." I bit my lip. "How many?"

"Oh, no more than… eight or ten." He smirked. "I was raised Catholic. Ya won't scare me off on this one. I'll just take a really large number as a personal challenge." He looked me up and down. "If ya wanna start on it right away I'm good with that too."

"We probably should get used to this, to each other, before we do that, don't you think?"

He shrugged, then stood. "We probably should get married this week." I nodded, and he continued. "I'll call John today, maybe plan to do it tomorrow if that's okay."

"We'll need to get rings,"I said softly. "I also need to get a dress; I mean I know we're doing it at the courthouse, but…."

"I'll get ya a pretty one, and the rings. I'll need to get up with Ron for your crow. If he's able to schedule it tomorrow we can do that afterward. Ya also need to figure out where to go on our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?"

"Yeah, ya know - the trip newlyweds take after the wedding. Have to be somewhere not too far,

I ain't a rich man, but I wanna give ya that. Gonna need it. The club can be a bit… overwhelming, and you ain't used to the life."

I smiled. "If we're doing this tomorrow we need to do laundry and pack." I shifted nervously. In another day I'd be a married woman, married to a man I'd known for less than a month

Chibs pulled me close. "It's gonna be okay, ya know."

"I know. It's just all happening so fast."

"If your safety wasn't an issue we would be able to take our time, but you're in danger until we do this, and I can't accept the possibility he could grab ya and do what he has in mind." Chibs stroked my cheek. "Once Tino sees the wedding announcement he'll give up, you'll be safe, and things will get to normal."

I didn't say anything , just pressed close and sighed.

That evening, I threw five days' clothes into a backpack, then put shampoo and such in a ziplock bag and packed it in as well. He had picked out our rings, a matches set of broad gold Celtic style bands. Somehow seeing them brought home what a huge step we were taking, and as I made preparations I wondered if we might both come to regret our actions.

I took out my dress and hung it on the closet doorknob. It was a lovely pink floral sundress, simple and feminine. We were taking our travel bags with us, and after the ceremony we planned to swing by Ron's for the tattoo then hit the road. I took a deep breath as it hit me that tomorrow night would be my wedding night. I brushed my hair and slipped under the covers. The next time I slept in this bed I wouldn't be sleeping alone.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is definitely rated M, so if you are underage or offended by such you might prefer to pass on this part. It is about as hot as a bodice-ripper.

The Arrangement

Chapter 5

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Chibs, wincing when the motion made my freshly-inked lower back rub across the waistband of my jeans. I was now Mrs. Filip Telford, on route to a secluded cabin in the Oregon woods. I flushed as I thought of the night ahead. I had lost my virginity at eighteen to my equally-inexperienced high school boyfriend, and our ensuing sexual exploits consisted of three awful, painful, mercifully quick sessions of awkward missionary-position sex. I'd figured out later the pain had been at least partly due to a latex allergy, which I'd discovered while blowing up balloons for a party, but Todd had broken up with me due to my being, in his words, "frigid." I hoped that Chibs wouldn't be too disappointed in me tonight, though I suspected he'd be a lot better in bed than Todd had been. I'd blushed as I'd told Chibs about the latex allergy, and he'd smirked and murmured in a wicked voice, "Don't worry. I'm not gonna be wearing galoshes with ya tonight or any other night," then he'd kissed me senseless. "You'll like it, I promise," he'd whispered in my ear, then gave me a quick nip on my neck.

We'd gotten married at the courthouse at nine in the morning, with my sister and most of Filip's SAMCRO brothers in attendance; my Dad had been noticeably absent despite my leaving him a message the night before to be there at nine. We'd gone to the tattoo shop right after the wedding, then headed off to a cabin in the Oregon woods for our honeymoon. We'd stopped for a quick fast food lunch on the way, and now we were around four hours into a seven and a half hour ride. It was around three in the afternoon, and we were hoping to reach our destination by suppertime.

Chibs reached back to squeeze my leg, and I responded by tightening my arms around him. The only thing I didn't like about riding was that we couldn't talk as we traveled. The good part of that was that my full attention was on my surroundings, and today that made for a beautiful ride.

Three hours later he pulled us off into a shopping center. "Gotta get the key," he said as he dismounted. "Wanna stay here or go in with me? Shouldn't take more than five minutes."

"I'll stay." He gave me a kiss in response, then pinched my butt and winked.

No more than three minutes later her returned. "We need to stop at the store next. Be thinking of what we need for tonight and tomorrow morning."

"Coffee," I sighed. "Maybe cereal and milk."

"We'll be going out for suppers and most lunches, but with the nearest place to eat a twenty minute drive we'll do well to take breakfasts in." I nodded and we were off.

Forty-five minutes later we pulled onto a long driveway off the narrow, winding dirt road. Our cabin was barely visible from the road, and as we pulled up to it I was delighted. It was a log cabin, and it had a wraparound porch complete with rocking chairs. Filip helped me up then took our bags, leaving me to fully admire the place. .

The place was perfect. There was a fireplace in the living room and a large pile of wood on the porch. The kitchen was small, but it had everything we needed. I squealed when I saw the back porch had a hot tub, and Filip came running. "What's wrong?" he asked, brows drawn in concern.

"Nothing! We have a hot tub," I turned to grin at him, and he pulled me into an embrace.

"Yeah, and we're gonna make full use of it." Without warning he swooped in to kiss me. It was a long, deep one, and he grabbed my ass to press my crotch against his before releasing my mouth. "Feel what ya do to me," he whispered, then pulled back. "Freshen up, then I'll take ya to supper."

All through supper Filip flirted heavily with me, much more so than he'd ever done before. "Do you want dessert?" I asked as I examined the menu again.

"You're gonna be my dessert," he murmured, then took my left hand in his and rubbed his thumb across my shiny new wedding band. "Ya don't need to be nervous or scared. Gonna take real good care of my girl tonight."

I swallowed hard and put the menu down, and my pounding heart hadn't slowed a bit when we pulled up in front of our cabin. Filip helped me off the bike, then pulled me up the steps and picked me up. "Ya got inside before I could grab ya earlier," he said in response to my squawk. He didn't stop in the living room, either; he carried me to the bedroom, then dropped me on the bed.

I looked at the bathroom door. "I need to, ah, get cleaned up."

"I like ya fine dirty," he leered, but he let me up. "Don't be long, else I'll be coming in to help ya…."

I showered and was done faster than I could ever remember. My hands shook as I opened the bathroom door and stepped out clad in the lacy nightgown Gemma had given me for tonight. It was long and was composed mostly of pale lavender lace. The rest was real silk. "He'll love it," she said as she hugged me. "Trust me on that."

She had been right. He gulped, then looked me over hungrily, his breathing quickening. "Beautiful," he whispered finally, then pulled me into a kiss.

He had never kissed me like this; no one ever had. He kissed me deeply, sucked at my lips and my tongue, took my breath away as he slowly lowered me onto the bed and drew back to gently tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I was panting as I met his hot gaze. He kissed across my jaw and down to my neck, where he began kissing and sucking, making me gasp. Encouraged, he moved to the other side, then back again, keeping on until I was a whimpering, moaning pile of mush. Then he started moving downward, down to my lace-covered breasts, pulling down the bodice, then starting on my pebbled nipples.

"Take this off;" he growled, pulling at my pretty new gown, and I obeyed. I was more turned on than I'd ever been in my life, and as he kissed down my stomach I couldn't help but lift my hips toward him. "Good girl," he whispered, then tugged at my panties. "Off," he rumbled, and I quickly obliged. "Very good girl," he whispered, and nuzzled my pubic hair. "Been thinking about doing this since we met. Now you're all mine, and I can do this whenever I want."

"Oh Filip," I breathed, then gasped when he reached his target and began working it. Within moments I was moaning and moving under him. I climaxed fast, and when he slid up my shaking body and kissed me I tasted myself on his lips. "I love you," I whispered against his mouth, and he rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you too," he breathed, then reached down and guided himself into me.

He was gentle at first, but soon we both were too wild from the sensation for gentleness. "Look into my eyes," he commanded, and I did. "Don't look away. I want to see the look in your eyes this time." I was close, but I did what he said, and our eyes were still locked when we both went over the edge. Afterward, he held my shaking body close and kissed me. "Did ya mean it?" he asked softly, and I nodded.

"Did you?" I asked shyly, and he grinned and nodded.

"Of course," he said, stroking my cheek. "Wouldn't have said it if I didn't. Wouldn't have married ya if I didn't, either."

We made love two more times that night, then slipped into happy, exhausted slumber. It had been a wonderful first day of marriage.


End file.
